Question: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} - 2 = 8\sqrt{x} + 4$
Answer: Subtract $8\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} - 2) - 8\sqrt{x} = (8\sqrt{x} + 4) - 8\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 2 = 4$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 2) + 2 = 4 + 2$ $2\sqrt{x} = 6$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{6}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 3$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 3 \cdot 3$ $x = 9$